


Sometime Bad Starts Will Have A Good Outcome

by bunkeyboo



Category: Power Rangers Samurai, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunkeyboo/pseuds/bunkeyboo





	Sometime Bad Starts Will Have A Good Outcome

When Nighlok monsters attacked the Earth, but Samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols past down from parent to child. The Red Ranger, the Pink Ranger, the Blue Ranger, the Yellow Ranger, and the Green Ranger worked together to defeat the monsters. But when the five Rangers alone weren't enough, they called upon the Purple Ranger to help them. The Purple Ranger has not been call upon since ancient time, most of the other Rangers never knew the identity of the original Purple Ranger and their stories' were no longer pasted down. The Purple Ranger continued to past down their symbol and training in hopes of being able to help the other Ranges if the need arose. 

Stephanie is descended from the first Purple Ranger. She is now the Purple Ranger. She has always has a talent with swords of any kind. When her mom dies when she is six years old, she goes to a orphanage. She gets adopted by a member of a mafia. When they discover her ability with a sword, they force her to become an assassin for them. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were sent to kill her, not knowing her age (12 at the time), they made a different choice bring her back to S.H.E.I.L.D.. She never tells them about her being the Purple Ranger. What happen when the three of them are sent to investigate the monsters that are attacking the Earth? How will the team react to the appearance of a Ranger that has not been seen for Years?


End file.
